


Daisies

by SeaWallFics



Series: Summer Shorts [7]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaWallFics/pseuds/SeaWallFics
Summary: Daisies, as suggested by VegetableNinja.Christen makes her princess a crown.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Series: Summer Shorts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887136
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Daisies

She wakes up with her head in Christen's lap, sunlight blinding her for the second and a half it takes her to close her eyes again against the glare. Turning onto her side, Tobin presses her face into the inviting warmth of her sweetheart's t-shirt covered abdomen.

“Good nap?” Christen asks, already knowing the answer by how utterly relaxed Tobin looks after her thirty minute siesta. The answer comes in the form of an up and down movement of Tobin's forehead against her stomach, the almost decadent stretch of her long back and long limbs and its accompanying moan. Okay, then. Better than good, Christen gathers.

Looking down, she can't help but smile at her handiwork. Tobin's none the wiser, but it probably won't take her very long to discover how Christen spent the last half an hour while Tobin was asleep. Now that sleeping beauty is awake, she can finally lean over to reach into her bag and grab her phone. This situation right here needs to be documented. For private purposes only, of course, because there's no way Tobin's okaying this to be shared online. Bummer, because she looks real cute and her in-laws would have a good laugh over it.

“You look mighty proud of yourself,” Tobin tells her when she opens her eyes once more. “What did you do?”

Unable to stop her face splitting grin, Christen doesn't even try to look innocent. “I made my princess a pretty crown,” her giggles turning into full blown laughter at Tobin's extremely perturbed face and the way she carefully reaches up to feel around the top of her head.

“Christeeeen,” Tobin whines, her fingers finding the daisy chain woven into her hair, making another hilarious face as she tries to undo it all. Christen quickly snaps a photo, already tapping into her messenger app, selecting two groups to send the picture to. It takes mere seconds for the first responses to come in, Christen earning quite a few rep points with both the Heath's and their little soccer family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the suggestions, all! Keep 'em coming.


End file.
